Corruption of Sanctitas
by The Canadian Cake
Summary: Zelda struggles with the implications of her name two-hundred years after the downfall of the royal family. Meanwhile a new student arrives at her school who causes her to consider if she really likes who she has become.


**AN: I would just like to remind readers of the rating of M before continuing. I also want to spread this story to other fanfiction venues, if anyone has suggestions please tell me! I also welcome constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter One

 _The Legendary Zelda_

Smoke impeded my vision as I moved easily through bouncing bodies. I approached the Zora DJ, avoiding the grabby males that I passed on the way. I smiled daringly at them, making them squirm even more. They knew I was teasing them by playing hard to get, making me more desirable than the other attention whores at the party. I leaned against the clammy arm of the Zora, smiling confidently at him.

" Mind if I borrow that microphone?" I asked in my sickeningly sweet voice. He raised his eyes to mind and smiled, baring sharp, white teeth. I resisted a shudder caused by his predator smile, taking the microphone gingerly as the music was slowly faded out. Now I had my people's full attention and it felt delicious.

"Everyone having a good time?" I yelled unnecessarily into the microphone, grinning when a huge cheer answered affirmative. "Well good, because this party isn't ending until school starts tomorrow!" I shout, raising the microphone above my head triumphantly.

"Zelda, Zelda!" the crowd chanted as I beamed, music swelling with a thundering bass. It felt good to be queen of the outcasts of Hylia School. I had feeling my senior year was going to be the best year in secondary school, mostly because of my plans to screw over every major high school event. After I make my mark on that dismal school I would move away from father and do what I wanted for once.

I lightly jumped off the rickety stage, examining the partying misfits proudly.

"Good job Zelda," teased a slim Sheikah guy. I looked at him darkly for using my first name, since he of all people should know I hated it.

"Thanks Doren, but please refrain from calling me that," I elbowed his bony ribs, hoping he danced with me despite his transgression. Luckily for me, the silver haired hottie obliged by pulling me close to him. I bit my lip and looked into his violet eyes. Doren gazed back, swinging his hips in time with the music before twirling me romantically. The rest of the night blurred by in a hormonal, exotic haze.

The next day I woke up on a cold concrete floor, head aching. I smiled despite my exhaustion, ready to screw up this year. Sitting up, I looked around to see others sleeping, cuddling, and snogging. Standing, I looked at poor Doren, who I would leave in this warehouse on the outskirts of castle town. I had led him on the entire night, finally accomplishing my goal of winning this tough-to-get specimen to swoon for me. Now he was old news to me.

After dusting myself off, I headed home where I knew my father wouldn't be at this time of day. I could shower and look as scandalous as possible for school. I planned to arrive during lunch so I would be more than fashionably late. The streets were littered with leaves from autumn setting in, and I admired the sun rising over the many vintage buildings of downtown. I finally made it to my lovely stone home and unlocked the door where I was soon greeted by my favorite orange tabby. He was affectionately named Mako by me when I was fourteen. The three-year-old cat brushed against my leg as I closed the door gently behind me.

Leisurely making my way to my room, I enjoyed the silence of the house, trailing my fingers along the white walls. Coming into my blue room, I opened my closet door and stepped inside to examine my outfits. I asked myself what would make an impact and picked out a mid-thigh length navy blue skirt and a hugging white shirt. I took the clothes and grabbed my brush off the nightstand, brushing it through my hair. Taking everything into the upstairs bathroom, I set my clothes on the clean counter and my dirty ones in a hamper before stepping into the shower. It took a half hour to thoroughly shave, clean, and exfoliate. Then I moisturized after leaving the shower, making myself feel extra pretty.

Slipping on the flattering blue heels to accent my outfit, I finished my look with pink lipstick and mascara. Two years ago I wouldn't have cared, but I wanted to look spectacular for the first day of me being queen of the Misfit Toys. Forget being popular, I wanted to be remembered. Hopefully I will get expelled this year, and I predicted that I would definitely be suspended tomorrow. And apprenticeship after high school is not really my thing, although at this point it's almost mandatory if you want to get anywhere. My plan is to run away and escape my cursed first name.

Zelda, such an awful name in this time and age. Every notable princess of the royal family had that name, and they were all evil. Then the family was overthrown, bringing a new era of the high council and our president. Who would want to be named after a dumb line of monarchs who were more myth than fact, and the most hated thing in Hyrule even two-hundred years after their downfall.

My thoughts then turned to the glowing castle that continues to loom over this town, protected by a glowing, golden force-field. The last Zelda had cast a spell over the castle, according to legend. To protect some kind of treasure. Why didn't she save herself and her family with that same magic? I shook the thoughts away, stroking Mako's fur in search of comfort.

When it was almost time for lunch, I headed to the school, locking the door behind me. I felt refreshed and confident, strutting through the streets, entering the school and waving dismissively at the secretary. She knew I didn't care about tardiness. I winked at a pair of unsuspecting freshmen boys, causing one to blush and his Rito friend to roll his eyes. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, making my way to the lunchroom. It was satisfying to hear a stutter in conversation at my arrival. Then my mistfits started cheering as the other crowd rolled their eyes, turning back to their own cliques.

I grinned at the few people who came to school, feeling Doren's gaze on me. I knew I had left him hanging, because it was intentional. I didn't want to be seriously involved with anyone, but it was fun to be wanted.

"Hey, I heard there was a new hick from Faron Province. He's really quiet, but we might be able to bring him to the flock," whispered a huge Goron named Roren to me. I snickered in response.

" You make us sound like a cult, but you're right, he's probably impressionable and dumb," I said, staling a meat skewer from a girl next to me. She happily obliged. It was so good to be queen. "Is he a first year?" I asked casually.

"Nah, he's a senior, comes from a small school," Roren responded. " He's right over there Queenie"

I swiveled around, only to find him already staring at me with intense blue eyes. He wore a worn green hoodie and his dirty blonde hair hung around his face. He had a red earring in his right ear, something I wouldn't expect from a bumpkin. As I examined these features, he continued to stare at me. I glared back and turned around.

" I don't know, he might even be too much of freak for us," I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed.

I soon retrieved my schedule and made my way to fifth class. It was a study hall and I found the freak there. He had his eyes glued to me there too, so I decided to sit by him. We were behind a bookshelf, out of sight of any authority.

"So why the stares? I know I'm rocking this outfit, but it's getting a little creepy," I whispered, all confidence. He started and looked around, like I would be talking to anyone else. I raised my eyebrows skeptically when he didn't respond. "What, thought I wouldn't notice?" I snorted and examined his books. He was taking _Introduction to Sheikah Technology_ , a course for second years. He should be taking either _Advanced Sheikah Technology_ or _Applying Technology_. I looked him in the eye questioningly and he gazed blankly back. Like was some kind of bovine. I briskly snapped my fingers in his face.

"Hey, why the silent treatment? Keese got your tongue?" I teased, although his silence was making me nervous. What if he couldn't talk and I was making fun of a kid with disabilities?

"If you stopped babbling I'd have the chance to talk," was his blunt response, his voice surprisingly smooth and soft. He opened his book and began examining a page, writing notes on a card. Heat rushed into my cheeks and I glared at him. He was well spoken, despite my expectations, but that attitude needed adjustment.

"You had plenty of chances to speak. And I'll forgive your attitude, but a queen only does so once," I said, impressed with myself. He simply turned the page of his textbook. I felt another surge of anger, unsure of how to react. Sitting there, I wondered what he was thinking. He must think I'm an idiot, I even thought I was being stupid at this point.

"This is really annoying," I stated, clenching my teeth. He smiled and looked up at me making my heart skip. I felt myself grow to dislike him even more. "Will you at least tell me your name?" I asked after calming. He raised an eyebrow, not responding once more. I sighed, resting my head on the table. He was impossible to talk to, which was unbearable, yet strangely alluring. Was he using my techniques against me?

"Is there any way to make you talk?" I insisted, using a seductive tone. Unfortunately, he didn't even look up while shrugging. I took the opportunity to examine him further, searching for flaws. His face was annoyingly symmetrical and proportionate, and long, dark eyelashes that would be an envy to any girl. His tan skin was scarred, some looking newer than others. What if he was a player that got bored of the small town girls and moved to Castle Town for more game?

"Why did you move here?" I asked fruitlessly, his body language revealing nothing as he remained focused on his studying. So I gave up and spent the rest of the class in silence.

After school I went back home where dad was already asleep in his room. I quietly went upstairs into my room, plotting for my first plan. A circlet sat on my nightstand and I hung up my white sundress. The perfect facade of innocence for tomorrow's stunt.

Mako meowed and butted my hand lovingly. I smiled and sank into my bed. Soon I would exact revenge on Malon. The person behind my rise to power and the person I was today. She was a 'sweet' redhead that everyone simply adored. Except my misfits who knew the truth. I felt my face pucker sourly at the thought of my childhood friend. She was perfect, except for how she had stabbed me in the back. Telling everyone I was a descendant of the disgraced royal family. Everyone hated me after, even though I wasn't. I hadn't been born royal, I couldn't help my name given to me by my dead mother. Still, they persecuted me, telling me I'd end up just like the last Zelda. Kids were cruel. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I remembered being wrestled into a fake guillotine my second year. I had cried and fought so hard as they mocked me, Malon watching. Luckily I was taken in by the Misfit Toys, eventually becoming their queen.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned off my makeup, lamenting at the position I was in. Did I want to be queen? Did I really want revenge? I stared into the mirror at my gray eyes. _Yes, I want to get back at Malon and rule the school before leaving this life behind. Screw them and screw all of Hyrule._


End file.
